


Consider the Coconut (The What?)

by angelic_ly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Moana (2016) References, ik there's a relationship and all but it's pretty platonic here, it's just cute lol, nothing shippy, there's singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelic_ly/pseuds/angelic_ly
Summary: The bros noticed that you've been feeling rather down lately... so, simply, they ask you to consider the coconut.





	Consider the Coconut (The What?)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't even seen Moana yet. I just love this part of the song. 
> 
> From my [Tumblr](https://angelic-guardienne.tumblr.com).

Even through all the bustling and the intense heat, Lestallum was a relaxing place, if only because it was peaceful. You and the boys were stopping through to cash in a few hunts and replenish supplies (and to sleep in a bed after two weeks of camping).

You and the boys were in the marketplace. You were talking to one of the vendors, unaware of the boys huddled together not too far away from your location.

Noctis motioned towards you, sending a look to all of his friends. “(Y/N)’s been feeling really down lately. We need to fix that.”

“And how will we be doing that, Noct?” Ignis asked, also eager to get you feeling better.

Noctis furrowed his brow in thought. “I was gonna ask, actually… I’ve been thinking about it for a few days but I can’t seem to come up with anything.”

“Oh!” Prompto snapped his fingers, nodding. “Remember that movie we saw a couple weeks back, the one that (Y/N) really loved?”

Gladio caught on immediately. “And the song that they really loved…”

A grin slowly spread on Noct’s face. “Oh, yes.”

* * *

You couldn’t find the boys anywhere. You’d checked the hotel room, you’d looked all over the marketplace, you even checked to see if the Regalia was still where Iggy left it – which it was. Lestallum was so large, it’d take forever to find them at this rate.

You heaved a sigh, moving to ask someone on the street if they had seen a group of men dressed in all black. Just as you opened your mouth to catch their attention, you saw Noctis leaning against a palm tree and playing on his phone. You breathed out a sigh of relief and jogged over to him.

“Noctis, where have you been? I’ve been looking everywhere!”

Noctis was slow to put his phone away and respond. He looked at you with a blank expression. “Hey, (Y/N).”

You squinted at him, tilting your head to the side. “Noct?”

He smiled, quickly dropping and picking up a coconut. “Consider the coconut.”

You didn’t have time to answer – barely even time to blink before you were suddenly surrounded by the other boys, all of them with various expressions of joy on their faces. “The _what?”_ they chorused.

“Consider its tree!” Noctis sang, throwing his arms up and gesturing at the trees behind him.

“We use each part of the coconut, it’s all we need!” The boys sang back, twirling you briefly before joining Noctis in front of you.

Noctis tossed Gladio the coconut. Gladio tossed it up and caught it as he sang. “You can make nets from the fibers.” The other boys repeated after him while he rolled it over his shoulders and bumped it with his elbow to Prompto.

He shook it, holding it next to his ear. “The water is sweet inside!” The others repeated after him once more as he tossed it to Ignis, who continued.

He ran a gloved hand over the side, regarding it inquisitively. “Could use the leaves to build fires and cook up some meat inside.” Ignis smoothly tossed it back to Noctis while the others repeated what he said. You were speechless as they kept going.

“Consider the coconut, the trunks and the leaves!” Noctis sang, spinning the coconut on his finger and grinning at you.

He tossed the coconut to you. You absentmindedly caught it as the four of them sang, moving to stand in a circle around you. “Lestallum gives us what we need!”

They didn’t sing anymore after that, simply waiting for your reaction.

You were pretty much speechless, only really able to get out a small, “Y’all…”

Prompto pulled you in for a hug and Noctis joined in. “You’ve seemed sad,” Prompto explained, “so we thought we’d try to cheer you up.”

“Did it work?” Gladio asked, he and Ignis coming around to look at your face.

You opened your mouth but closed it again, unable to find any words. Your gaze ran over their expectant faces once more and you burst out laughing, wrapping your arms around Noctis and Prompto in return. “All that for me? You guys are ridiculous. Thank you.” You finished with a grin. “Made my day.”


End file.
